master thief
by savederpyxIII
Summary: Billy green is a teenage down town ruffian who lives a secret second life as a master thief for hire. he also has a crush on Elizabeth verishal an up town girl who secretly likes him back. but when both of them get there wish it may get billy discovered and suspended from school
1. Ch1 it begins

CHAPTER 1 THE JOB

JOB SUMMARY

steal the time gear from the school garden

client:?

objective: get the time gear to the top floor of the school by the first day of November

reward:$ 5.00

who not to trust:anyone with a snake tattoo

the master thief underground business is not held responsible for any punishment given to the person who hires us for this job

the equal society  X

...

Nate: the time gear? you mean that blue floating gear from the garden. wouldn't that mess up time

Billy: I don't care this is a challenge to me and i'm gonna take it

Nate: but...

Billy: shut up

Elizabeth: hey guys

Billy : huh? oh um h-hey Elizabeth how ya doing

(billy and elizabith have been friends since they met in elementary school. on the last day of 6th grade billy revealed that he had feelings for her but she though she felt the same told him to back off because she wasn't interested. then in middle school when billy became a master thief for hire and ended up kissing her during a job Elizabeth became desperate to find out who was behind the master thief's mask. now in high school after finding out that Elizabeth secretly dose like him billy has dawned the master thief identity once again to raise the money needed to make his most dramatic jester of love ever)

billy : how ya doing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : well I think I may know who master thief is.

billy : * GULP * r-really who?

elizabeth : well i found out that master thief is trying to raise money for 2000 diamonds and the only guy here I can think of who likes diamonds is petro venik- oh wait he was transferred last week

nate : maby the dimonds aren't for him

elizabeth : what?

billy : *whispering* what are you doing?

nate : as we know master thief has a shiny Pikachu and a lot of girls like Pikachu so maybe he has a girl friend. also i know how you can catch him

billy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

nate : all ya have to do is watch the time gear in the school garden, I heard bi-I MEAN master thief was hired to steal it

billy : WHAT THE HELL MAN ?

elizabeth : thanks nate *walks off as her beautiful golden hair starts to sparkle in the sunlight*

billy: *slaps nate* what the heck are you doing? she's goanna find out im master thief

nate: calm down billy i just saved your chances with her trust me the minute she finds out it was you she'll kiss you for sure

Billy: she better * walks off*


	2. ch2 time gear

ch.2 the time gear

*9:00 pm the garden of the school is silent. billy the shows up wearing a dark blue jump suit and holding a golden staff. he also has on a sky blue mask that matches his eyes and a black cap*

billy: so that's a time gear. cant believe no ones guarding it

as he began to walk up to it the blue gear began to glow and spin rapidly creating a gust of wind that nearly blew billy back into a wall. he then some how got an exact hit and nocked the gear out of the blue glowing field holding it in place witch then disappeared as the sun then replaced the moon and started to set again.

billy: wow trippy

as billy began to flee a rope trap suddenly tightened around his ankle

Elizabeth : hello master thief, gottcha

billy : *GULP*


	3. Chapter 3

Billy:(fake voice) you again, I thought you gave up after your last failed attempt. how's your togepi doing by the ways

Elizabeth: that's not important. all I want to know is who you are

she said slowly taking off his mask. just then Billy's mind began to race. thoughts, memories, dreams, smells, sounds, and sights all spinning through his head witch began to feel like it was on fire. then as his mind suddenly went blank, a powerful shockwave of temporal energy blasted out of his eyes sending Elizabeth flying backwards into a wall and ripping Billy's mask and hat to shreds. the time gear laying next to them began spinning rapidly in all directions creating a hole in the ground and then falling into the same hole.

Elizabeth: uh well that came out of no where wait what BILLY

Billy: um this isn't what it looks like


End file.
